usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
Umbreor
is one of KP Blue's pokemon. He, unlike most Umbreon, has demonic powers, though they aren't very powerful. When using his demonic powers to their full extent, his eyes glow green, the ring-like patterns on his body turn white, and his fur turns red. Life Story As an Eevee, he was used by Team Wikidemon to contain a shapeshifting demon known as Roy. They hoped to harness the combined power, but the Umbreor escaped. He then found a group of Pokemon, but after witnessing his power, the pokemon fled. After many years, the demonic power caused him to evolve into an Umbreon. He later encountered a shiny Latios and a shiny Latias, who took Umbreor to KP Blue, who has been caring for Umbreor ever since. Later on in his life, he helped KP Blue when the Latios, who's name turned out to be Latiorc, was posessed by a demon known as Bill. Umbreor was just starting to gain control over Roy's powers, and he attempted to defeat Latiorc with a large explosion, and seemed to sacrifice himself, but when the dust cleared, he was gone, and in his place was a shiny Quilava with blue flames. He finally mastered Roy's powers. As a Quilava, he defeated Latiorc, and destroyed Bill. Ever since, his life has been mostly peaceful. Powers *Shapeshifting - He can shapeshift into anything by memory, though in the case of a pokemon, there needs to be an example present, or it will come out shiny, and there'll be a slight color difference that's not present in the shiny form, for instance, when he tries to transform into a Quilava, he'll transform into a shiny Quilava with blue flames, as opposed to red flames. *Lightning attacks - Due to his ancestry, he can use electric attacks, and can create a shield of electricity around himself and allies. Also, he can use lightning to teleport to other locations in the event that his psychic abilities are blocked out, and to ignite his fur in the event that his flame attacks are blocked out. *Flame attacks - Being an Eevee evolved form, he can use flame attacks. His preference is Flame Wheel, which he uses as Quilava often. *Water attacks - On rare occasions, he will use water attacks. When he does, it's usually Surf, Waterfall, Dive, or Whirlpool *Dark attacks - Obviously, he can use dark attacks, and his demonic powers strenthen them. *Psychic attacks - He can use psychic attacks, in the case that he's fighting a Fighting-type enemy. His preference is Psybeam *Demonic powers - Due to Team Wikidemon's experiments he has various Demonic Powers, and uses them often. *Explosions - He can use explosions as a last-resort, or as a distraction. *Possession - Being part demon, he can posess opponents. Before posessing someone or something, he turns all white-except for his eyes. Full-Out Demon When angered enough, he will become Full-Out Demon Umbreor. He can also do this at will, but only does so in dire situations. Appearences He appears in the following comics and games Dreaming of an 8-Bit Christmas In this comic, he plays the role of the Ghost of Christmas Past. Sands of Time: The Fantendo Chronicles In Sands of Time: The Fantendo Chronicles, Umbreor will be a hero, and will aid Max2 in many situations, and will cause at least one of KP Blue's injuries. Crossover Adventures In this comic, he will help KP Blue in many battles, and will attack Rudnicki at least once. Crossover Adventures: Splice and Dice In Crossover Adventures: Splice and Dice, Umbreor will be KP Blue's helper.